Herein, related art is described for expository purposes. Related art labeled “prior art”, if any, is admitted prior art; related art not labeled “prior art” is not admitted prior art.
Templates and cascading style sheets are technologies for providing a common look and feel across a group of electronic documents, e.g., in the form of HTML and XML files. The resulting commonality can be used for branding purposes, e.g., so that all documents from a company are presented with its logo. Also, the commonality can be used to ensure that certain required elements are present in all documents within a group, e.g., a link to a company home page or company retail store.